To Catch a Frog
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: What if Max takes notice of the Frog brothers mere months before the Emersons move to Santa Carla? What if he sent David to take care of the two brothers before they became a problem? What if David decided to go a different route instead? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **The other day I was thinking, the Frog brothers really don't get much love in this fandom. Yes they are somewhat annoying but they have some great slash potential so why not? So with this I was aiming for hopeless misery in the beginning followed by soppy mush ending with the tragic realization of ones loss of freedom and completely inescapable dependence on your worst enemy.**

 **Sad/cheesy and sweet/total despair**

 **Summary:** What if Max takes notice of the Frog brothers mere months before the Emersons move to Santa Carla? What if he sent David to take care of the two brothers before they became a problem? What if David decided to go a different route instead?

 **Pairings:** Edgar/David, Alan/Paul/Dwayne, future Marko/Sam, future Michael/David/Edgar, brief Alan/Edgar

 **Warnings: SLASH, incest, underage, angst, sort-of-but-not-really happy ending**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness (lots of OOCness, don't like? Then I suggest you don't read)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or any of their characters**

It was a trap and they walked into it with their eyes wide open.

Alan stopped struggling, going limp in the raven's arms as he drank from the human's neck, draining Alan of the last drops of life he needed to have flowing in his veins. Paul already had his share and was sitting by the fire in the middle of the large cave next to Marko. Glancing back at the two every few seconds while Marko just smirked at the apparent concern in the taller blonde's eyes as he watched his pack brother drain the human dry. Deep brown eyes continued to fade out even as they stayed locked on another pair sitting right across from him on the other side of the cave, near a mattress covered by some blankets and sheets that acted as a makeshift bed in the corner of the large room. As Alan slowly started to lose consciousness his eyes stayed on the two blondes that sat huddled up in the corner of the large room. They stayed locked on David and Edgar.

Edgar sat on David's lap, straddling the vampire's legs with his hands on David's shoulders while David smirked as he let his hand drift all along Edgar's jaw and neck, seeming to enjoy the teen's new found sensitivity to touch and smell since he woke from his transition a few hours ago. Edgar leaned his head into David's hand, letting out a shuddering sigh as the vampire slowly caressed his skin before lifting a hand to tangle in the younger man's hair causing Edgar to let out a soft moan just as David pressed a kiss to his lips that Edgar returned.

If Alan could scream right at that moment, he would.

He'd scream and fight and maybe even cry because it wasn't supposed to be like this.

They weren't supposed to get captured; they weren't supposed to fall for the vampires' tricks but most of all they weren't supposed to be turned. They were supposed to catch the vampires or better yet stake them; get proof that the scum suckers really did exist and keep Santa Carla safe. Unfortunately they failed and now Edgar-

Edgar.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Edgar was supposed to be the strong one, the tough one that never gave in and never quit. Despite the fact that Alan was older than he was, Alan never had a doubt in his mind that Edgar would be able to take care of himself if Alan were gone. Because Edgar was stubborn and dedicated and too strong to ever let anyone manipulate or trick him into doing something he didn't want to. He was supposed to be impervious to temptation. After discovering the resident vampire problem in Santa Carla, the Frog brothers made a pact, that should one of them be turned then the other would stake them and take them out of their misery. They vowed to never turn. At the time Alan wasn't sure if he'd be able to kill Edgar if the time ever came but he was sure that if he were ever turned then Edgar wouldn't hesitate to drive a stake through his heart. Because Edgar couldn't be swayed, he was supposed to be the strong one the one that Alan could count on when he couldn't be strong on his own.

That's how it was supposed to be, but that's not how it turned out.

Edgar let David lure him in and turn him and without Edgar Alan just wasn't strong enough to stand on his own. The pack caught him and dragged him back to the cave. Paul and Dwayne wasted no time in laying their claim over the older Frog and David let them have their pet. Marko seemed bored with the whole affair and only got involved when he was helping Paul and Dwayne lure the teen away from the crowded board walk before running off to find a meal of his own.

Alan felt Dwayne pull away from his neck, if only barely. The vampire licked away the blood smeared over his neck and jaw before standing up and walking across the room. Paul's eyes followed them, tracking the two as Dwayne stopped next to the bed near Edgar and David and he carefully set the teen down and he quickly got up to join them. His vision was blurred; Alan couldn't talk let alone move so he didn't even try as Dwayne gently turned his head so it wasn't lying at an awkward angle before leaning down to press a kiss on the teen's lips.

"We should probably get him some new clothes." Paul said as he crouched down beside the human's still form, frowning as he picked at the blood stained collar of the Frog's shirt before letting his fingers drift up to the bite marks on his neck. "I don't want him walking around looking like a middle school janitor."

Dwayne gave a scoff, "We can go once he wakes up, c'mon lets go hunt, I'm still hungry."

"Fine." Paul said as he leaned over the human and pressed a longer kiss on his lips, giving a smile as he pulled away and they turned around to leave the cave. Alan's pulse was weak even as he took in rapid panting breaths and somehow he couldn't feel the cold of the room anymore. The teen knew he was dying; there was no way to stop it. Eventually his heart would stop, the vampire blood in his system would take over and he'd be turned by the next nightfall.

Suddenly a face appeared right by Alan's side and the teen wanted to scream again when he realized that it was his brother Edgar. The blonde watched him for a moment doing nothing as the teen panted harshly and his life kept slipping away with each second that past. For a moment Alan almost thought that Edgar might snap out of it and find some way of saving his older brother before it was too late, or maybe even do good on his promise and put Alan out of his misery before he became one of them. But all Edgar seemed to do was smile as he crouched down beside him and reached out to run a hand through Alan's hair.

"It hurts for a couple of hours but the pain doesn't last long." Edgar said quietly as he kept carding his hand through Alan's hair, "You'll feel better once you get something to eat. David said that Paul and Dwayne'll teach you how to hunt themselves so you don't have to worry about that."

Alan wished with all his might that he could turn his head and just get away from Edgar's touch, but he could feel himself get weaker, feel the darkness keep pulling him in deeper into its cold embrace. It won't be long now.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but things'll be better. I promise." Another figure appeared just behind Edgar's shoulder and Alan felt like he wanted to cry. David stood behind Edgar, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder and Edgar looked up at him with a smile before looking down at his brother, "Everything will be perfect, you'll see."

And right at that moment Alan knew all hope was lost.

Fuck, how on earth did things get so fucked up?

How on earth did the bloodsuckers manage to lure Edgar in and brainwash him so completely?

In truth, the pack didn't have to try all that hard to trap the Frog brothers so easily.

As previously stated, Edgar and Alan walked into the trap the vampires set for them with their eyes wide open.

Two months ago, when the bloodsuckers walked into their store for the very first time, Alan and Edgar were scared shitless.

They'd been watching the four supposed teens for the past two years, ever since they first showed up in Santa Carla and the murder rate in the city suddenly went through the roof. Where there only used to be about one or two missing persons fliers put up on the notice boards a year suddenly there were hundreds. They were the whole reason that Alan and Edgar started reading those vampire horror comics in the first place.

It started with Edgar noticing how he only saw them hanging around the boardwalk at night, and then Alan noticed how they seemed to be in one place one second and then somewhere completely different the next. Then they noticed how the girls that sometimes hung around the four always seemed to disappear a few days later. That's when the first few issues of the limited edition Vampires Everywhere came into the store. Alan made a joke, said that maybe they were vampires and Edgar just laughed him off. He hated those horror comics, they were so stupid and some of them weren't even illustrated very well so of course he didn't take anything written in them seriously.

It wasn't till one night that they realized that there might be more truth in those comics than they first thought.

It was nine o'clock at night and they were walking towards an alley way near the board walk. Some stupid kids snatched a couple of comic books from their store for what had to be the fourth time that week so the two brothers went after them and found a trail of Batman and Green lantern comics leading all the way to a trash can near an alleyway about three blocks away from the store. It was dark since only three of the street lamps were actually lit at the time. Alan was on his hands and knees in the oddly vacant street reaching for a comic that had somehow ended up in a drainage pipe near the sidewalk, when Edgar caught sight of a Green lantern comic near the trash can just beneath one of the only lit street lamps on the street and ran over to pick it up only to freeze when he noticed something in the dark shadows of alley way.

There was a couple standing in the alley pressed against the wall and moving against one another and for a moment Edgar almost rolled his eyes thinking that it was just some stupid kids making out, he reached down to pick up the comic only to freeze when he heard what sounded like a moan of pain. He looked back up at the two and his eyes widened when he realized that the girl was struggling, weakly trying to push the man away while he held on tight.

"Well, Batman number two hundred and forty six is ruined," Alan suddenly said beside him looking down mournfully at the drenched comic in his hand before giving a sigh, "We should get back to the shop and-what are you looking at?"

Alan looked up and saw the couple in the alley frowning at the scene when he noticed that the girl was struggling until she suddenly let out a scream and Edgar dropped the comics in his hands to rush over and Alan did the same.

"Hey!"

"Let her go!"

The two brothers ran over towards them only for Alan's eyes to go wide before he stopped right in his tracks and grabbed a hold of Edgar's arm to stop him as well.

"Alan, what're you-"

"Ed we need to go."

Edgar tried to pull out of his older brother's hold but Alan held on tight, "We can't just-"

This time the blonde cut himself off when he looked back at the couple. The girl was still struggling in the man's hold but he'd lifted his head to look at the two teens standing at the end of the alley way, a car went by behind them and its headlights briefly lit up the dark passage with harsh bright lighting Edgar's blood ran cold at what he saw. The girl in the man's grasp had short brown hair, hair that clung to the side of her neck and face due to the blood pouring from the bite wound on the side of her neck, blue eyes were wide and terrified as she tried to fight out of the man's grasp while the man had black hair. His face was all sharp angles grotesquely deformed like some kind of insect or animal and his eyes were a bright yellow with cat like slits running down the middle, the entire bottom half of his face was covered in blood. It dripped from his jaw onto his old ragged clothes.

The moment was brief and the moment that the car was gone and the alley was drenched into darkness Edgar finally spoke.

"Oh shit."

A loud sickening crack suddenly rang through the air and the girl's body stilled before it dropped to the ground. Alan yanked on Edgar's arm, not caring if he pulled hard enough to dislocate it as he turned.

"EDGAR RUN!"

The blonde immediately followed and they ran as fast as they could down the street. They knew that someone was following them but they didn't stop until they got back to the boardwalk, ran into the store and locked the door. They're parents were on one of their random disappearances so they didn't have to worry about them, all they had to worry about was staying alive.

Fortunately they never really had to worry about that. There was an article in the newspaper about a woman who was found dead in an alleyway a few days later and Edgar found a flier on the notice board near the carnival of a woman named Melanie Watts, the picture of the woman looked just like the girl they saw in the alley. But they never saw the man again and secretly they were grateful for it.

After that they started taking a closer look at Vampires Everywhere along with those four teens that suddenly showed up in Santa Carla just a few months before and admittedly they became a little obsessed. No one ever believed them when they talked about Santa Carla's possible vampire problem, how that could be the reason for all the murders and disappearances in the town. The adults just brushed them off as a couple of stupid kids with too much time and wild imaginations and the kids in town would call them paranoid losers before just ignoring them completely. They tried talking to their parents about it but their parents just ignored them too, choosing to light up in the back of the store instead of listening to a word their kids had to say but then again, they hadn't really expected much.

No one believed them, so they decided to prove that they were telling the truth. That vampires are real and that the so called pack, as the towns people have started calling them, were vampires as well.

They watched the four every time they went to the carnival and tried to look for the signs, followed them around to see if they didn't go to any weird places whenever they could but they never found anything. Following them was especially hard since they were on motorcycles and the Frog's only had their bikes to get around on, so the whole stealth surveillance thing only went as far as the boardwalk and pier. The members of the pack looked normal enough, in fact most if not Santa Carla's entire teenage population were constantly falling all over themselves to get the four's attention since they always seemed so cool and handsome and dangerous. It's too bad they didn't know just how dangerous those four were.

The Frogs could never prove it though.

They didn't look hideously grotesque like that one vampire they saw in the alley that one time or any of the vampires they saw in the comics. Their nails were never long like claws, they could never get close enough to figure out if they had bad breath and Alan tried slipping some garlic near them when they were getting food from the carnival one time but they never seemed to react to it. The only indication that they had that the pack might be vampires was the fact that they only ever came out at night so eventually they just stopped watching the pack all together.

They still kept an eye out on the board walk of course, kept note of the weird disappearances and the bodies that were found that were drained of all blood with strange bite marks on their necks. The police kept brushing the incidents of as animal attacks and Satanic groups conducting rituals in the streets and warned people to always stay alert and safe. But of course Edgar and Alan knew better.

Whenever a new copy of Vampires Everywhere came in they'd lock down the store and study it, try to find out exactly how to spot a vampire and different ways of killing them, or turning them back into humans again. They barely had time for anything anymore and after issue number thirty four came out talking about how vampires could disguise themselves to look like normal humans they never trusted anyone that walked into the store or even spoke to them. They were always on guard, always watching everything that happened around them it got to the point where their grades started slipping and the school's principal started threatening to suspend them if they didn't get it together.

It wasn't till about a year later that things changed.

It was right at the start of the summer and there had been a huge story in the news that first week about a group of high school kids that were found murdered and burned on a secluded part of the beach near the pier.

As always the cause of death was undetermined, but the coroner confirmed that the kids were already dead before they're bodies were set on fire. Edgar and Alan showed up at the edge of the crime scene just like the rest of the town when the bodies were found until the police made them leave and they made their way back to the shop. As always they went to the pizza place near the center of the board walk to get something to eat and talk about the murders. Edgar kept insisting that the pack had something to do with it while Alan just shrugged and said that they couldn't prove it.

They cut through the carnival on the way home past the carousel and video store the way they always did only to pause when they heard arguing coming from the store.

They'd been in there a couple of times to rent some movies. The guy who owned the place's name was Max and he seemed nice enough. Edgar always said that something about the guy put him on edge but he didn't really know why. He heard about the crazy stories that the two brothers used to tell about vampires and the undead just like everyone else in town but Max didn't ignore them whenever they talked about these things. Usually it seemed like he was just humoring them as they told him their stories and he listened intently. Sometimes he'd just laugh it off and tell the boys how ridiculous the stories were before encouraging them to focus more on school. Max was a bit of a pain but still seemed normal enough. So when they heard arguing coming from the store they stopped and listened until they realized that one of the voices coming from the store belonged to one of the members of the pack. The blonde one.

That's when they decided to get a closer look. Again, they don't have any proof that the members of the pack were vampires but that didn't mean they could just walk away either, Max might be a pain but he was still a nice guy.

The windows were all covered with blinds so the brothers went around to the side to see if they couldn't find someplace where they could get a look inside, while the arguing continued until they found a window near the side where the blinds hadn't been pulled down all the way and they could see into the store if they crouched down under the glass pane.

Just as they thought, Max was arguing with the pack.

The short blonde that sort of looked like a girl was standing back, biting the nail of his thumb while the taller blonde beside him looked tense as his leg kept bouncing up and down with nervous energy. The tall one with dark hair stood with his arms folded over his chest glaring at the wall while the leader stood in front of Max, standing completely still with absolutely no emotion on his face as Max let loose, screaming about how stupid they were and how he was wrong to let them run around the way they were.

"No one knows that we are the ones that did it." The blonde said still not showing a shred of emotion, "The police didn't find any evidence on the bodies and no one saw anything."

"They found the bodies David!" Max screamed with a dark glare, "Always take care of the bodies, make sure that no one ever finds them. That's the first thing I taught you after you turned and yet you just left the bodies there on the beach for anyone to find."

Alan's eyes went wide and Edgar froze, the two brothers shared a look.

Did they really just hear what they think they just heard?

"Don't you understand what I'm trying to do for us here? I'm trying to make us a home, build us safe and stable lives so we can live as a family." Max said taking a step forward as he looked into the blonde's eyes, "Why are you always trying to get in the way of our dreams?"

"You mean your dreams don't you?"

Max's eyes narrowed down at the blonde and he moved fast as lighting wrapping his hand around David's neck and slamming him into a wall while his eyes flashed a bright amber yellow. The three in the store tensed and Edgar had to quickly move to put his hand over Alan's mouth before he could gasp.

"Don't test me David. I brought you back from the dead and I can send you back." David didn't move or say a word as he stared back at the older man until he eventually just let out a sigh and set the blonde down, taking a step back to rub his temples in frustration. "Son, all I'm asking for is a little cooperation. I let you live in that cave and I let you turn whoever you wanted without any objection, because I want you to be happy." Max said gesturing to the tall blonde and the raven while neither one said a word in return. "In exchange I want your word that you'll keep a low profile and you'll control yourselves. I understand that you don't like Santa Carla but this is the best place for us to live undetected and one day once I find you a mother, our family will finally be complete and things will be better. But what happened with those kids on the beach cannot happen again."

David's expression was blank until his jaw seemed to clench for the briefest of moments before he spoke, "I'm sorry father, it won't happen again."

Father?!

Edgar resisted the urge to gasp.

"Good." Max said stepping back to turn towards the counter to reach for something behind it, "You'll need to leave through the back; I don't want anyone seeing you around here."

Max came back with what looked like a remote and pressed a button on it. Suddenly the blinds covering the windows started buzzing slowly moving up to reveal the inside of the store. The Frog brothers froze for one perfect moment, which was more than enough time for Max to turn and see them.

The man's normally kind eyes now darkened with rage was the last thing they saw before they ran. They didn't stop till they both got back to the store scared senseless with absolutely no idea what to do.

The inhuman speed, the strength and those eyes.

Max was a vampire, he called David his son and he blamed David for the deaths of those kids on the beach which makes it more than likely that David and the rest of the pack were vampires too. Which means that they were right all along. Normally the Frog brothers would have been thrilled, but the confirmation of what they've been telling everyone came at a price.

Max saw them. The pack saw them.

They know that Edgar and Alan know that they're vampires.

They were completely screwed.

No more than five minutes after they got back to the store, right in the middle of freaking out and wondering about what the fuck they were going to do; the packed walked in right through the front door.

For a moment Alan thought that that meant the myth on vampires not being able to enter a building uninvited was nothing more than a myth, when he remembered that while the comic book store technically was a building it was a retail building which technically made it public property to be entered by anyone as long as that open sign was up. That included the undead, so that myth was still unsolved.

It was around eight o'clock at the time the sun had gone down about an hour ago and they usually only closed up at ten. Edgar and Alan stood tense behind the counter in the store while David and his lackeys walked in behind him. The brothers were just a little bit grateful for the one customer that wandered into the store just after they ran inside; silently praying that the four eyed ginger would be enough to deter the four from doing anything too violent.

At first they almost seemed like they walked into the store to actually buy something. David glanced around at the shelves around him as he made his way to the front of the store while the others went around picking random copies of comics up and flipping through them. The tall blonde seemed to give a snort as he showed the raven one of the comics and he snatched it from the blonde's hands to flip through it. The little one just drifted around the aisles like David did until he finally reached the front.

Edgar cleared his throat, just as David stopped to pick up one of the copies of Vampires Everywhere they had resting on the rack at the counter and started flipping through it.

"C-Can we help you with something?" Edgar said trying to sound as calm as possible but David didn't even bat an eye at him.

"Boys."

The little one suddenly turned around towards the redhead standing near the Blue Beetle comics and grabbed his shoulders to force him outside, completely ignoring his protests before the blonde and raven both moved to grab the large doors on either side of the entrance to close and lock them.

Alan's eyes went wide and Edgar took a step back just as David spoke.

"Garlic is useless."

"What?"

"I said garlic is useless against vampires." David said glancing up at the two before flipping the next page while the others moved closer, "We're not cold either, we have normal body temperatures we just don't feel the cold. Holy water stings like hell though, isn't that right Marko?"

The tall blonde near the back laughed while the little one looked up at him with a glare and the raven snickered while David continued flipping through the book, "Feels like acid burning off your skin and sinking into your bones. Crosses don't do much, they give you a bit of a headache but otherwise they're useless too. Silver does pretty well. It stings when it pierces you but it only kills if you drive it through the heart."

The two brothers shared a look wondering what the hell was going on just as David finished, "If you want to know what vampires are actually like, you should go out and get some real life experience, comic books are actually kind of useless in that respect."

Alan gave Edgar one more look.

Why aren't they dead yet?

"What do you want?"

"Oh we just wanted to have a little talk." David said finally closing the book and setting it down on the counter with his hand resting on the cover as he looked up at the two, "Make sure there aren't any misunderstandings about what you two saw while you were sneaking around earlier."

"We don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." The little one said as he stopped to lean back against one of the racks nearest to the counter with a glare, "We saw you in the window don't play stupid."

"Marko play nice." David said still not looking away from the two brothers, "Look you don't have to worry, we're not going to hurt you. If we wanted you dead, you wouldn't have made it back here alive."

The brothers shared a glance as their eyes widened a bit and David's smirk grew a little more. "Like I said before we just want to talk."

Edgar swallowed hard, "About what?"

"We want to make some things clear, so you don't go spreading any vicious rumors around town. We're trying to keep a low profile and two kids yapping on about vampires is somewhat… counterproductive." David said leaning over the counter with both elbows braced on the smooth table top as he gave the brother's a smile; with his eyes lingering on Edgar for just a moment before he spoke. "I'm sure you know our… leader Max."

Alan nodded and Edgar glanced up at his brother for a moment before he spoke, "He's your head vampire right?"

"That's right." David smiled, "See Max sent us here to kill you because he thinks it's only a matter of time before you two become a problem but I disagree. I think you two could be very useful once we all learn to get along."

Edgar couldn't help but give a scoff, "What the hell makes you think we'll ever even think about working with you?"

"The fact that we could just kill you right now." The tall blonde near the back said as he stepped forward along with the raven who just chuckled, "The fact that you don't really have a choice in it."

"Ah but Paul they do have a choice." David interrupted as that smile slipped into a smirk, "You can come with us, quietly calmly, without making any fuss and we'll teach you some of the things we know. Or you can become a problem just like Max said and we'll kill you right here, right now."

Edgar and Alan shared a look, both knowing that there was a very real chance that they were going to die if they even thought about refusing yet unwilling to trust the vampires for any length of time.

"Exactly what is it you want to show us?" Edgar asked and David answered, "What we do around Santa Carla. We wanna prove that we're not as bad as you think we are. I mean you probably think that we go around killing just cause we can, but really we're just trying to keep this town safe, make sure it stays protected."

"Protected from what?"

"If you come with us you'll find out." David answered looking Edgar right in the eye and Alan could feel his brother tense beside him, he gave the shorter teen a worried glance before he spoke. "And you won't try to turn us?"

"Not unless you want us to." The tall raven said giving Alan a smirk while the blonde grinned at him and the older Frog tried to pretend like he didn't feel a shiver run his spine at the sight.

"Fat chance." Edgar managed to say, because the fact of the matter is, they'd rather die than be turned. Or so they thought.

Marko just gave a snort as he stood up straight shoving his hands in his pockets just as David stood up straight as well.

"Let's go."

Edgar's eyes widened and Alan glanced around the store, "Right now?"

"When did you wanna start?" Marko asked with an arched brow and the brothers just glared at him while David shrugged, "No time like the present." The leader said and the brothers shared one more look, before Edgar just nudged Alan with his elbow as he grabbed his denim jacket and Alan followed as he went around the counter. The vampires left the store and waited on their bikes parked just a couple of feet away, Alan and Edgar seemed to try and take their time as they closed up the store and Alan couldn't help but hiss as he leaned in closer to Edgar as he secured the doors.

"Are you sure about this Ed'?"

"We don't exactly have much of a choice." the blonde said with a soft sigh, "Just keep your eyes open, in case something happens."

"What if they try to kill us after taking us wherever it is they're taking us?"

"What if they kill us tomorrow, what if they kill us in two weeks, what if they turn us before killing us anyway, what if they just drain us dry right now?" Edgar growled out in annoyance, " _Right now_ , we don't have weapons, we can't call the police because no one would believe us, we're not fast enough to outrun them and we're outnumbered so right now we play along because right now that's all we can do. If we live to see the sun rise then we can think about saying no and finding some way of fighting back. For now… we play nice, O.K?"

"Hey what's the hold up?" Paul called out and the two looked back at the vampires for a moment although only the little one actually looked annoyed. Alan turned towards Edgar and sighed, "Alright fine."

Edgar quickly reached out to put his hand on the back of Alan's neck to draw him closer and whisper against his ear, "Everything will be O.K just relax. We're still going to be hunters, we just need to survive this first."

Alan took a deep breath, "O.K."

Edgar gave him a small albeit forced smile as they turned back and walked over towards the vampires who were watching their exchange. There was something oddly calculating in David's eyes when the teens reached him and his head gave a slight tilt as he leaned against the handlebars a little more.

"You two seem close."

"That's cause we're brothers." Edgar said shortly and David gave a soft snort, "Of course you are." The vampire held his hand out towards the human and Edgar just blinked at the hand while David arched a brow, "C'mon."

"You want us to ride with you?" Alan asked not being able to keep the incredulity from his voice while David just smirked, "How else are you going to keep up? Do you have bikes of your own?"

Edgar folded his arms across his chest, "No."

"Then let's go. Don't worry I won't try to force you both on with me." The leader said simply before giving Alan a glance, "You can ride with Dwayne."

David said nodding towards the raven that gave Alan a smirk and the teen paused, "Why him?"

"Well Marko doesn't usually play well with others and Paul doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Marko laughed and Paul gave David a scandalized look before laughing as well. "Dwayne's your best bet at staying alive and… mostly untouched."

Alan tensed and Edgar spoke, "I can ride with… Dwayne, Alan can go with you."

"No." David said clearly with his expression suddenly going deadly serious as his eyes went cold as ice, "You come with me, Alan goes with Dwayne. Consider yourselves lucky were asking."

Edgar glared at the vampire and Alan just took a deep breath as he walked over to Dwayne, "It's fine Ed, I can handle it."

The younger Frog was about to protest when David spoke with his face suddenly brighter, "See he's fine, now let's go."

Edgar reluctantly took David's hand as the vampire led him onto the back of his bike and he tried to find some way of holding on without actually holding on to David. This proved to be impossible since he's seen how fast the vampires moved from all those times that they rode around in town so he knew just holding onto his seat wouldn't cut it. Giving one more sigh and biting back the insults jumping around in the back of his head he reached out and wrapped his arms around David's waist.

David gave a snort but otherwise didn't say a word.

Alan was having a whole different set of problems.

"You want me to sit in the front? " The teen asked in disbelief, "How do I know you won't try to drain me dry?"

"How do you know I won't push you off the back?" Dwayne challenged smoothly and Alan paused since he really had no answer, "Look as interesting as it would be to try feeding while driving, I won't bite you."

"Not unless you ask him to." Paul suddenly said with a sly smirk and Dwayne gave a snort at the light flush that suddenly covered Alan's cheeks as the human glared at him. "That not going to happen."

"We'll see." Paul said as he got up and tugged his jacket off and moved to put it on the human only for Alan to immediately pull away.

"What're-"

"Geeze stop being so difficult, if we wanted you dead you'd be dead by now. It's cold where we're going, gotta keep the human warm right?" Paul said closing the distance to wrap his jacket around Alan's shoulders and Alan glanced up at the blonde for a moment before slipping his arms in and Paul smirked as he leaned in a little more, just inches away from the human's face causing Alan to freeze as he spoke. "You know Dwayne and I like 'em feisty, if you're not careful we might just decide to keep you."

Dwayne laughed while Marko rolled his eyes as he turned on his bike and revved it up, "Alright, if you're done flirting."

Paul laughed as he went and straddled his bike before starting it as well along with David. Alan quickly got on the front and tried not to tense when the vampire effectively trapped him in the front, only to pause when he caught Edgar staring at him from his seat behind David just before the leader told them to move out.

And so they went.

First to the cave near the beach, where the pack's hide out was.

Edgar and Alan felt the unmistakable urge to face palm since they really should have thought of looking there first when they started looking for vampires a few months ago, but somehow the idea that the bloodsuckers might be hiding in an underground hotel never even entered their minds. Still, the vampires were either very stupid or very arrogant to bring them there. I mean, what's stopping the brothers from coming back at daylight and staking them all when they were weak and vulnerable?

But neither David nor any of the other vampires seemed too concerned about that as they showed them around the caves. Ten minutes into it, Alan suddenly looked up and realized that he and Edgar actually managed to get separated, despite sticking so close to one another when they arrived. Although in his defense, Alan was a little preoccupied with Paul and Dwayne. The two vampires wouldn't stop messing with him, teasing him at every turn and generally just getting on his nerves. It wasn't until ten minutes later that he realized that Edgar was gone and that David was nowhere in sight. But before he could start freaking out, they suddenly appeared from one of the tunnels leading to the underground rooms.

Something was definitely up.

Edgar had his arms folded across his chest, looking lost in thought as he bit his lip and his brows furrowed in apparent confusion while David just seemed to smirk at the human. Alan immediately got up and rushed over to his brother's side to grab his arm and tug him away while David watched them with those calculating blue eyes.

"Edgar, what the hell? Where did you go?" Alan hissed and Edgar glanced over towards David before just shaking his head, "Nowhere, he just showed me some of the rooms."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Alan frowned, "Then what's with the look?"

Edgar's eyes widened for a moment and he flushed a little before he just swallowed hard as he grabbed Alan's arm and they went over towards the fire burning in the center of the large room. "Nothing, the leech was just trying to mess with me. It didn't work."

David let out a snort and Edgar looked back to glare at him, "You said we were leaving remember?"

"Yeah I did." David smiled and just then Marko appeared from one of the tunnels near the right side of the wall holding a bottle of what looked like red wine in his hand as he walked over and handed it to David but not without giving the Frog brothers a smirk first. "But first we need to make sure you survive where we're going."

Alan frowned, "How?"

"Drink this." David said uncorking the bottle and handing it to the older Frog, Alan took a deep breath near the mouth of the bottle and his frown deepened, "Wine."

"With blood, or if you wanna get technical about it; wine with my blood."

Alan's eyes went wide before Edgar sneered, "No way, we're not turning!"

Paul and Dwayne laugh, "No one said you had to turn."

"It's just a safety precaution." David said clearly as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "If anything happens or goes wrong the blood will heal you."

"Or turn us." Edgar clarified and Marko rolled his eyes, "You'll only turn if you get bitten and then die with vampire blood in your system. Without being bitten you'll stay human or die, permanently."

"See," David said with a tilt of his head, "Learning a lot more than you did from those comics aren't you? Now take a drink and we can leave, or you can try to fight us and we'll turn you by force."

Alan tensed and Edgar quickly grabbed the bottle, "Fine." The blonde paused as he locked eyes with his brother for a moment before he lifted the bottle and took a deep gulp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before handing it to Alan.

The raven swallowed hard before just letting out a sigh as he did the same, hoping that Edgar knew what he was doing as the sweet red liquid ran down his throat and he took a deep breath as he held the bottle out. David took it with a soft chuckle handing it off to Marko.

Alan looked up just then to find both Paul grinning at him at Dwayne's side while the other just smirked and Alan instinctively moved a little closer to Edgar's side and Edgar grabbed a hold of Alan's wrist to tug him a little closer, when David spoke.

"You two seem close." He said and Edgar seemed to scowl at the other as he spoke, "I already told you we're brothers."

David arched a brow before letting out a scoff, "Of course you are." Marko reappeared in the door just then and David smirked.

"Alright, let's go boys." The leader said catching Edgar's gaze and looking right into the blonde's eyes as he spoke. "Time to have some fun."

The other vampires gave excited shouts and yelps as they got up Dwayne grabbed Alan's arm to pull him along.

"What the fuck?! Let me go-" But this time the teen suddenly stopped his protests since his attention was focused on his brother instead.

As Alan was dragged away he looked back over his shoulder to watch as David and Edgar just stared at one another before the vampire held out his hand and the human hesitated before he reached out to take it. A light blush colored his cheeks and something tugged in Alan's chest at the sight.

As Alan slowly faded out of consciousness with Edgar still brushing a hand through his hair while David kissed down the blonde's throat, Alan suddenly realized that that was the moment.

That's when everything went horribly wrong.

 **A/N:**

 **And no, that's not when they were turned they only turn a little while later**

 **I was going to make it a one shot but I figured that two chapters would give me a little more freedom to finish the story of how they became part of the pack and go into how Marko/Sam and David/Michael/Edgar got together.**

 **As for this please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

"Mike, hey Mike!" Sam called, trying to get his brother's attention as he was dragged along through the crowd before letting out a sigh.

He knew it.

The moment he saw Michael staring at that girl in the crowd on the beach, he knew this would happen. This is Jessica Black all over again. A pretty popular girl that Michael would fall for like a ton of bricks, only to get his heart broken a few weeks later. Then he and his mom would have to deal with Michael's sulking and teenage temper tantrums for a few weeks, then Sam would spend the next few days consoling him and then he'd be back to normal… before it all just starts up again later.

Another sigh.

He really doesn't want to spend the next two weeks doing Michaels chores just cause this girl decided to play with his heart like the last one.

"Mike?" Sam asked in a last ditch effort to stop the train wreck before it happened. "Mike, where are we going?"

"Nowhere." Michael said as he swerved around a group of kids standing in front of a cotton candy vendor and Sam quickly moved to follow. "Then what's the rush… You're chasing that girl aren't you?"

Michael didn't answer as he kept walking and Sam shook his head, "C'mon admit it, you're chasing her… You're at the mercy of your sex glands bud."

Michael stopped at that as he turned back to look back at his brother, "Sam, don't you have anything better to do than follow me around all night?"

Sam almost rolled his eyes at that since Michael is the one dragging _him_ around, when he looked up at a pause suddenly spotting the sign above the brightly lit shop a few feet away with a couple of kids running in and out of it.

A comic book store.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do."

Sam said and Michael looked up at the store and let out a soft snort as he ruffled his brother's hair, "O.K I'll see you later."

"Hey watch the do." Sam said swatting the offending hand away only for both to pause when a voice suddenly spoke over the noise on the boardwalk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The Emersons looked up to find two teens walking towards them, both were boys around seventeen-eighteen years old if they had to guess. One was tall with pitch black hair and deep brown eyes, tanned skin and an earring dangling from his right ear. Dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a moss green leather jacket that looked like it was at least one size too big. The other was blonde with brown eyes as well, the same earring hanging from his right ear, blue jeans ripped along his knees and thighs, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. They looked really similar.

"What?" Sam asked with a frown when the two stopped in front of them. The raven let his arm rest on the blonde's shoulder as he pointed in the direction of where the girl with the long brown hair disappeared to with the little boy, when the blonde nodded his head that way as well as he spoke, "That girl, I'd stay away from her if I were you."

"And why's that?" Michael asked with his eyes narrowing down in suspicion as the raven shrugged, "You're new around here right? We just figured we should warn you since people tend to… disappear around her."

"What do you mean disappear?" Sam asked and the blonde smirked, "You're telling me you haven't seen the missing posters?"

"So what; you're saying she's responsible for them?"

"No," the raven said with a smirk of his own, "We're saying that people that like to follow her into alleys rarely ever come back."

Michael rolled his eyes with a scoff, "Yeah right, Sam c'mon lets go."

"Hang on Mike, what if they're telling the truth?" Sam said resisting his brother's grip when he tried to pull them away, "What if there's something up with her?"

"Sam, we just met these guys." Michael said with a low growl when the blonde suddenly spoke, "That's more than you can say about her, am I right?"

Michael looked up at the blonde with a glare while he just gave the taller teen a smile. "Tell you what, why don't you come in to the shop, look at some comics. We can tell you a little more about Santa Carla so you can get rid of that fresh meat smell. It'll make you smaller targets."

"And you're just doing this out of the goodness of your hearts?" Michael asked and the blonde shrugged, "We like making friends."

"Besides, Santa Carla is kinda boring, you'll at least be good for a distraction." The raven said and the blonde chuckled as he held out his hand, "My names Edgar, Edgar Frog."

The brothers both stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before Sam reached out first, "My name is Sam, this is my brother Michael."

"Nice to meet you Sam." Edgar said evenly as he shook the boy's hand before letting go to point to the raven beside him who reached out to take Sam's hand as well, "This is my brother Alan. We own the comic book store."

Michael frowned, "You own this store?"

Edgar shrugged, "Our parents got into an… accident a few months ago. Alan's eighteen so he ended up inheriting everything even me, of course that's only till my birthday in a few months." The blonde said elbowing his brother's side while Alan just scoffed.

"Cool." Sam said while Michael just shook his head.

"I'm outta here." Michael said as he turned to leave only to stop when a hand locked around his wrist and a shiver ran down his spine. Michael looked up to find Edgar staring right into his eyes as he held onto his wrist, "What-"

"You're making a mistake." Edgar said in a low voice that caused Sam to frown while Michael just seemed to freeze, the blonde smiled, "Just come in for five minutes, if you wanna leave after five minutes we won't stop you."

Michael stared back at the blonde, hesitating for the briefest of moments before he turned back, "O.K."

"Alright, c'mon." Edgar smirked as he kept Michael's wrist locked in his hand and pulled him along into the store while Sam just watched in silence with a frown on his face, wondering what on earth just happened when Alan suddenly spoke standing right in front of him.

"So, are you a fan of Batman?" the raven asked shoving both hands in his pockets and Sam glanced up at him for a second before returning his gaze to his brother's retreating back, "Isn't everyone?"

"C'mon, we just got some new issues." Alan said nodding his head towards the store and Sam gave him a sideways glance as he moved forward, "Sure."

Alan let the blonde walk ahead of him before he followed, suppressing a sigh.

He hates doing this.

He hates playing their lure.

But David said that they were better at getting close to the humans and making them feel comfortable. It was part of the deal that Edgar had going with David.

Edgar wanted Star gone, because Star seemed like a threat to his and David's relationship, but David said that they needed her. She made hunting easier since people tended to fall for her pretty face and follow her everywhere she went.

A few hours ago, they spotted the Emerson brothers arrive on the boardwalk. That's around the time that Marko experienced a very particular kind of pull in the younger boy's direction while Edgar realized that he wanted Michael. David had intended on getting Star to lure the brothers in, get their attention. But Edgar didn't want Star going anywhere near Michael and Marko looked near homicidal at the idea of the girl going after Sam so David came up with a compromise.

Edgar would reel them in and if they manage to get it right, then they'll cut Star loose. Alan agreed to help on the condition that they keep Laddie since Dwayne was so attached to him, so he promised to keep Marko's mate untouched until the blonde vampire actually got to make contact with him.

Not that he wanted to but, this is his life now.

Dwayne and Paul treated him well, they took care of him and protected him even if those first few days he spent with them were traumatic to say the least. But that resistant tug in his chest, that rebellious spirit that flared up whenever he was around the vampires died away a long time ago. About four months ago, to be precise.

When he saw Edgar take David's hand for the very first time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHH!" The brothers screamed as they both ducked down in front of a dumpster as a figure quickly descended on them. Alan grabbed a hold of the wooden stake that fell out of his hand and held it out in front of them, Edgar grabbed a hold to steady it and the vampire's eyes went wide when it realized that it didn't have time to pull back before it was impaled right through the heart. The undead creature screamed in pain and blood spurted everywhere. The humans continued to scream until it eventually went still and fell limp.

Edgar let out a sigh of relief and Alan did the same as he dropped the stake and the vampire fell away to the side.

Edgar wiped his face off on the back of his hand, while Alan just slumped back against the dumpster when a voice suddenly spoke above them.

"Not bad."

The brothers both jumped, Alan turned and squirmed back against the ground away from the dumpster while Edgar got up and quickly moved in front of him only for both to sigh when they realized that it was just David.

The vampire laughed and Edgar glared, "You shit sucking parasite! What the hell is wrong with you?! You just left us here completely defenseless."

David gave a snort as he hopped off the dumpster to stand in front of the older Frog, glancing down at the dead vampire on the ground as he spoke, "You don't look defenseless to me. Besides, I had things to do."

Alan let out a frustrated sigh as he got up, "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like the other fifteen vampires running around with your friend here. Anyway, you did well on your own, especially for your first hunt." David said easily as he reached out to touch Edgar's face, wiping away the blood on his mouth with his thumb and Edgar paused, eyes widening for a moment and causing Alan to frown before the blonde human smacked his hand away and glared.

"Knock it off."

David gave a snort, "C'mon, that was the last one. We need to get rid of the bodies."

Edgar isn't stupid he knows when someone is using him, he knows when he's being manipulated.

After they left the cave they went to the outskirts of Santa Carla and they went hunting.

David explained that, that was what they did in Santa Carla. They protect the town from worse more evil vampires that try to hunt in it by hunting those vampires down and killing them before they could get settled. The pack themselves only fed off of the humans in Santa Carla because, well, vampire's gotta eat right?

So that night they set out to a spot where they apparently knew of a new coven of vampires that was moving or attempting to move into town and settle into what the pack considered to be their territory.

It was a terrifying moment when they arrived. They didn't have a plan, or at least the pack didn't tell them about any plan. They got to an abandoned warehouse just after midnight, parked about a block away. David told Edgar and Alan to go and knock on the door. Edgar and Alan naturally refused, which is when David threatened to turn both of them right there and then if they didn't do as they were told.

They didn't have a choice.

They walked up to the building, hearts pounding loudly in their ears and Alan isn't too proud to admit that he moved a little closer into his brother's side as they walked down the dark empty street.

They didn't even make it to the door before all hell broke loose.

The vampires that came bursting out of the building weren't like David and the others. They didn't seem to have any control over themselves, it didn't seem like they even knew what they were doing. They were wild, almost rabid. They talked, though it was mostly low growls and confusing rambles on blood and flesh. They walked on all fours and their clothes looked torn and dirty.

Alan froze when the windows of the warehouse building suddenly crashed and the vampires suddenly came bursting out. Edgar had to grab a hold of his brother and drag him to the ground to pull him out of the way. Then David was suddenly in front of them, ripped the head off of one of the rabid one's head's clean off of its shoulders and it screamed in agony. Everything after that became a blur of adrenaline and spine-chilling fear. They ran and screamed and hid and screamed some more. One of the rabids caught Edgar off guard, grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into a wall. Alan managed to stake him through the heart through his back, Edgar got to return the favour when Alan was cornered and almost bitten next to a trashcan behind the warehouse.

And then they killed the third one together.

By the time that David showed up, Edgar was starting to have serious doubts about this whole vampire hunter thing that he and Alan had been planning since they found out that vampires existed.

The comics and movies made it all seem so effortless, so painless and simple but it was so much more different than they could have imagined.

"C'mon." Edgar said as he grabbed a hold of Alan's hand and dragged him along, they followed as David dragged the vampire they staked behind him and they went out into the open street, all the way into the warehouse where the vampires came bursting out in the first place. The human's paused, feeling more than just a little hesitant to go in there after seeing dozens of rabid vampires jump out of the fucking windows.

David glanced back at them when he felt them pause.

"Ya coming?"

"No, way." Alan said and David gave a snort.

"You'd rather stay out there all alone? At least in here we'll protect you."

"Somehow that doesn't put my mind at ease." Edgar said and David's head gave a tilt.

"You know, this would all be so much easier if you didn't insist on resisting us." David said when his eyes narrowed into a glare, "Get in here. Now."

Alan and Edgar shared a look and the blonde sighed. He needed to make a decision. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, they were probably safer with David than they were alone.

"Let's just get this over with." Alan let out a sigh of frustration and walked in with Edgar. The two paused in the door when they were greeted by pitch black darkness and then the door slammed behind them, causing the brothers to jump in surprise. And then silence, they couldn't hear anything but each other's breathing.

"Shit shit shit shit." Alan started to curse as his grip tightened on Edgar's arm and the blonde hissed.

"Calm down."

"Should've fucking known-"

"I said calm- ALAN?!"

And then suddenly Alan was gone. His older brother's arm left him and Edgar was left in silence. He blindly grabbed at the air, hoping that his brother was somewhere nearby only to come up empty.

"ALAN! Shit fuck shit shit…" the blonde started to panic his heart started pounding a little faster. "Alan! Where are you?!"

No answer.

Edgar felt his eyes start to sting.

"Damnit David, I know you took him!"

And then laughter, Edgar could hear someone laughing in the distance his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"DAVID!"

"You rang?" Edgar jumped at the voice that suddenly spoke up behind him. He spun around and found the blonde vampire standing behind him, harsh pale light lit up his face in the worst way. The vampire laughed at the wide-eyed fear he was greeted with. Edgar breathed hard as he caught his breath before giving the vampire a glare.

"You fucking parasite-"

"Flashlight." David said the light illuminating his face moved back and forth, making it clear that it was coming from a flashlight, "Humans can't see in the dark right?"

Edgar glared hard, "Where's my brother?"

"Brother?" David asked with an arched brow and Edgar growled, "My brother Alan, where is he?"

"Oh, Alan." David said before giving a smirk, "He's with Dwayne and Paul."

"He's what-"

"Have you considered my offer yet."

Edgar glared, "Where are they?"

David seemed to ignore him, "My patience is running thin Edgar."

Edgar tensed ever so slightly, "What… where is he David?"

"I know I said I didn't mind waiting but." The vampire said, taking a step forward causing Edgar to take a step back, "My brothers are getting restless."

Edgar stepped back again, "Where is he?"

David smirked, "Dwayne and Paul took him out to play."

The human paused, "What does that mean?"

And then there was a scream, Edgar's eyes went wide.

"Alan!" No answer. Edgar glared hard at David. "Tell me where he is right now."

"I'll do you one better; I'll take you there but first answer my question."

"What question?" Edgar asked impatiently and David smirked.

"What're you willing to give for him?"

Edgar swallowed hard, "Anything."

"Good." David said and Edgar just stared back, the vampire held out his hand, "Let's go."

Edgar stared at his hand and took a deep breath before he stepped forward, only to gasp when David grabbed him and pulled him close. The air seemed to whirl and spin around him. He wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and held on until David suddenly stopped.

"Edgar!" the room was lit up in a dim orange glow, the scent of fire and burning flesh filled he air. The blonde looked up and found his brother in Dwayne's arms struggling to get loose as the vampire kept him close.

"Al-"

"Uh uh uh." David hissed in the human's ear just as Edgar tried to pull loose, "Not so fast.

"You said-"

"I said I'd take you to see him if you answered one question. Never said anything about you going near him."

Edgar stilled and glared at the vampire that held him, "What?"

David looked right into his eyes and spoke with his voice barely above a whisper, "What would you give to have him?"

Edgar froze and David smirked all over again as he leaned in and whispered against the vampire's ear, "I thought so. About that offer I made you earlier, it still stands."

And then David released him. Dwayne immediately let go of Alan and Edgar stood stock still even as his brother ran right up to him.

"Ed' you O.K?" Alan asked sounding frantic and Edgar only gave him a nod in return.

"Yeah."

No. He's not O.K.

Earlier in the cave.

David offered to turn him, but not the way he had in front of Alan.

 _They were in one of the many winding halls underground. Torches where up against the walls lighting up the dark passages in a dim orange glow. David was staring at him with those eyes. Those ice-cold chilling eyes that somehow looked so dark at the same time._

" _You're an interesting one, Edgar." David said forcing Edgar to move backwards, it was all he could do to make sure he didn't end up stumbling and falling flat on his ass. He'd turn around but turning his back on a vampire especially one as obviously powerful and dangerous as David simply wasn't an option. Alan being out of his sight was already putting him on edge, he kept worrying about his older brother, hoping the other was safe and that those other vampires hadn't hurt him or tried to pull anything with him yet._

" _Interesting how?" Edgar asked and David's head gave a tilt._

" _I'm not sure yet." David just kept moving closer and Edgar kept moving back, "You know, I could give you anything you want. Anything you could ever possibly desire. All you'd have to do is give in to me."_

 _Edgar swallowed hard, "What if I wanted to get the hell away from you?"_

 _David's lips twitched up in a smirk, "That's not an option I'm afraid."_

" _That's what you think."_

 _David gave a snort, "Make no mistake Edgar, one way or another you and your brother are going to have to die. Your only choice is in whether you'll get to live or not afterwards."_

" _Not much of a choice is it?"_

" _Vampirism isn't that bad." David said glancing off to the side as he spoke, "It hurts for the first few hours after you've been turned but, the pain doesn't last. But the actual turning… it can feel good, depending on who's changing you. Depending on how they change you."_

" _What, you wanna do that for me?" Edgar asked with his eyes narrowing down ever so slightly, "Why?"_

" _Like I said, you're interesting and I'm in the market for a mate."_

 _Edgar scoffed, "You want me to be your mate?"_

 _David looked him right in the eye piercing cold eyes staring right through him, "Yes."_

 _The human's eyes went wide, "Wha-"_

 _Edgar stumbled and fell, narrowly catching himself against the wall only to freeze when David caged him in against the wall with his arms._

" _It would be easier if you turned willingly. But I'm not above using force, Edgar." David said slowly._

" _Why?"_

" _Why not? You're interesting."_

" _You don't know me."_

" _What… did you really think we wouldn't notice?" David asked with an arched brow as he moved closer to the human, "We've been watching you since the moment that you and your brother watching us."_

 _Edgar's eyes went wide, "You knew-"_

" _Of course we did, we're vampires remember. Heightened hearing, heightened sense of smell." David leaned forward as he took in the human's scent all along his throat. "We could smell you hiding nearby. Hear your blood calling out to us every time. Honestly, we'd planned on picking you off one after the other. First Alan would go and then you'd come along as well. Figured you'd follow your big brother anywhere he went, but its actually the other way around isn't it?"_

 _Edgard swallowed hard but didn't answer, "I had big plans for you Edgar, but since you caught Max's eye it seems that we'll have to move things up a bit."_

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _Like I said before, it would be easier if you turned willingly…"_

 _Edgar's blood ran cold, "It doesn't matter what we do tonight, you're going to turn us anyway."_

" _Well, maybe not tonight but soon."_

" _Why wait?" Edgar sneered, "What you scared we'll put up a fight, you wanna catch us off guard?"_

 _David chuckled, "If I wanted to turn you tonight, you'd be transition as we speak. But I see no reason for things to get unpleasant just yet."_

" _You think you're going to convince me to turn willingly."_

 _David smirked, "Yep."_

 _Edgar glared feeling that familiar spark of defiance fire up in his chest as he stood up straight and pushed the vampire away to step around him._

" _Fuck you. I'm not turning." The blonde said still keeping David in his sights, "Neither of us is turning."_

" _Sure about that?"_

" _Yes."_

" _I could give you anything you want Edgar," David said as he leaned with his back against the wall and his hands shoved into his pockets, "Even Alan."_

 _The blonde froze, "What?"_

 _The vampire smirked, "You two are awful close aren't you."_

 _Edgar swallowed hard at the words the vampire had been repeating all night, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Vampires don't play by human rules Edgar, we don't have to. We do what we want, when we want however we want to do it. The concept of incest has no meaning to the undead."_

 _Edgar's eyes went wide, "Shut up."_

" _That's what you want isn't Edgar, what you crave. You want Alan."_

" _I said shut up leech!" Edgar hissed hands clenched, David didn't seem to care._

" _Of course, if you were to turn, you might not feel the same way anymore. Vampirism changes things, it changes feelings. It can heighten or dull them either way you'll be free." David said with a tilt of his head, "If your feelings get heightened then you won't be burdened by human restraints, their rules will no longer apply to you so you can do whatever you want. And if your feelings are dulled, you'll finally be free of them. You won't have to feel guilty anymore, the guilt will fade away."_

 _Edgar paused and his hands released, he stared at the vampire. There were so many thoughts running through his head, so many feelings he just stood perfectly still even as the vampire came closer._

" _All you need to do is give into me. I'll make it all better."_

 _Edgard took in a deep breath, "I'd have to be your mate?"_

" _I'd let you keep Alan if that's what you wanted, I'm secure enough to let my pet have a pet."_

" _I don't understand why."_

 _Edgar's eyes went wide when the vampire suddenly leaned in and kissed him, wrapping one arm around the human's waist while the other went up into Edgar's hair to keep him still. His first instinct was to fight back and get as far away from the vampire as humanly possible and he did lift his arms to push the other away but… he couldn't._

 _Something inside of him suddenly just clicked when David kissed him, like a puzzle piece moving smoothly to slide into place causing his arms to go weak. He almost collapsed into the vampire's grasp moaning as his mouth opened on its own accord, his body almost begging for submission when David suddenly broke it. Licking his lips as he stared down at the human before he let the hand on Edgar's waist move up to touch the human's lips._

" _Let me turn you and you'll know everything you need to know."_

"I'm fine." Edgar lied as he took Alan's hand and pulled him into his side before looking around to really take in the room. It was bare save for the burning pile of vampires in the centre of the room. Marko stood leaning against the wall on the other side, looking absolutely bored while Dwayne and Paul watched them from where stood.

Edgar turned towards his brother, "Are you O.K?"

Alan let out a deep breath, "Yeah."

"I heard you scream."

"They…" Alan paused, "It's nothing-"

"Alan-"

"Edgar its fine, I just really really want to leave."

"You and me both."

"Aww tired already?" Marko suddenly said with a smirk leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. Edgar glared at him.

"Bite me!"

"Don't tempt me."

"Marko, play nice." David said, this time his tone held no amusement, there was a dark commanding edge to it. Marko's jaw clenched an he folded his arms over his chest.

"It's time we left. The sun is going to rise in a few hours."

David said as he cast one more look at the pyre in the centre of the room before locking his gaze with Edgar's and nodded to the door, "Let's go."

Edgar resisted the urge to sigh as he made to follow only for Alan to stop him short staring at his younger brother with a frown.

"Edgar… what's-"

"Let's just go. We can talk at home." Edgar said as he turned back and moved to the door, Alan followed still frowning until he felt Dwayne suddenly move in behind him and he stopped abruptly to spin around.

"What-"

"You see it right?"

"See what?"

Paul stepped in beside the human and took his arm to turn him around as he nodded up ahead.

"That."

It was still dark, but Alan could see Edgar and David's forms up ahead. David slowed down Edgar walked up beside him. Alan frowned as he watched them, David grabbed the human's arm to pull him in closer and Alan was shocked when Edgar didn't do anything in protest.

Alan was still frowning when Marko suddenly walked passed.

"It's only a matter of time now."

Alan knew what he meant but he refused to believe it. It couldn't be true, Edgar would never give in so easily, not to David… not like this.

Alan had no idea just how wrong he was.

They went to the boardwalk next.

David decided that they should grab some food before heading back to the cave and of course Alan and Edgar weren't dismissed just yet. They got Chinese food. Alan and Edgar both sat beside the fire, both just the slightest bit surprised that the vampires were able to actually eat food, especially when they were able to eat garlic sauce without so much as a flinch and they realised that David was telling the truth about garlic having no effect on them.

At some point Edgar disappeared on him again. Alan didn't even notice him move to get up, but he did notice how David had disappeared at roundabout the same time. Alan wanted to scream in frustration when another figure suddenly hopped down in the spot beside him and he jumped, letting out a startled gasp. The boy beside him only smiled at him. He looked like he was about ten years old, had shoulder length brown hair and large green eyes with the sweetest smile. Alan might've thought the boy to be cute if it weren't for where he was and who he was with.

The pack… they're vampires they wouldn't just keep some random kid around them right, so that would mean that the boy was a vampire too.

"Hi. I'm Laddie." The boy said as he leaned forward to snatch up one of the take-out boxes beside the human and grab some chopsticks to start eating.

Alan swallowed hard, "Alan."

"I know." The boy said tilting his head a bit as he opened the take-out box, "Dwayne and Paul told me."

Alan immediately looked up to the two vampires that stood further away, smoking what he guessed was probably weed and he couldn't help but let out a deep breath.

"They did?"

"Yeah, you're their mate, right?"

Alan tensed, "Excuse me?"

Laddie looked up at in in confusion when another voice suddenly spoke up beside Alan and the human gasped again. It was a girl, she had long curly brown hair and deep brown eyes, pretty is the first thought that came to mind but he didn't let himself forget. How do they keep sneaking up on him? The human shifted away from the girl who only stared back at him as before she spoke.

"Laddie, why don't you go see if Paul and Dwayne want anymore food. I'm sure they must be getting the munchies by now." The girl said with a smile and Laddie got up, running over to the vampires in the corner. Alan watched him go, watched as Dwayne grabbed the boy's arm to pull him closer to tickle him causing the boy to giggle.

If he didn't know they were vampires that might've thought the scene to be sweet, but he did know better.

"It would be better if you didn't try to fight it." The girl suddenly said and Alan frowned as he looked at her.

"Fight what?"

The girl kept him locked in her gaze, "You know what."

Alan swallowed hard, "Are you-"

"No, at least not yet." The girl said glancing off to the side where the boy sat with Paul and Dwayne, "Laddie and I… we're run-aways. David found us a few months ago and offered… They're going to wait till Laddie's old enough but David said I have to prove myself first."

"How are you supposed to do that?"

The girl shrugged before holding out her hand, "My name's Star, I already told you that's Laddie."

"I'm-"

"Alan Frog and your brother's name is Edgar. I know." Star said as he looked down to the fire burning in front of them and the raven frowned, "How-"

"You don't think any of this was an accident, do you?" Star asked with an arched brow, "They've been watching you, since before me and Laddie ever came here. They were just waiting for an excuse to make a move."

"Oh my-"

"It would be better if you didn't try to fight it." Star said looking right in the raven's eyes, "I've seen what they do to people that try to fight them." And then the girl took a deep breath raking a hand through her long curl, "I don't think it'll be that bad. David told me that vampires are very protective and possessive. Dwayne and Paul already have you marked, if you let them in then they won't hurt you and as for Edgar-"

"Edgar would never give in. He'd never let them turn him." Alan said clearly and the girl only stared back at him.

"Where is he right now?"

Alan pulled back, Star's gaze suddenly seemed to intense and too knowing.

"Hey Alan!"

Alan jumped again and he looked up to find Laddie standing beside him with a wide grin, "Paul says you and your brother run the comic store on the boardwalk."

"I-uh-…" Alan looked back to find Star's gaze still on him an he quickly looked away, "Yeah we do."

The boy's smile grew, "Really? That's so cool, I have a couple of comics too they're kinda old though. You wanna see?"

Laddie took a hold of Alan's arm and the older teen let himself be pulled up to his feet and dragged to what looked like a sleeping area off to the side. There were scarfs hung up all around, blankets, pillows and quilts piled up into a makeshift bed.

"This is where Star and I sleep, everyone else sleeps in the cave over there." The boy said pointing to a dark entrance a couple of feet away. Alan frowned.

"Why do they sleep in there?"

"I dunno, Paul and Dwayne won't say." Laddie shrugged as he kept looking through some of the scarves piled up beside the bed, "But David says I can sleep in there when I'm older."

Alan sat down on the bed as he watched the boy, "Did they tell you what's going to happen to you when you're older?"

"I'll be a vampire."

Alan blinked, "Do you want to be a vampire?"

"I dunno," Laddie shrugged again, "But its nice here. Paul and Dwayne are really nice and Star takes care of me."

"Don't you miss your family? Don't you think they miss you?"

Laddie paused and looked up at the teen for a moment, "I don't think they noticed."

Something about the way he said it made Alan flinch. It reminded him so much of his own parents.

They didn't notice much either. They were always so stoned that Alan and Edgar have basically been taking care of themselves since they were ten. They had to do everything. Run the store, pay the bills, clean the house and get to school. Sometimes they managed, sometimes they didn't. It was hard but Alan always had Edgar and Edgar always had Alan. It was O.K as long as they had each other but sometimes Alan would wish that things could be better, that they could have a little more help with work, that they didn't have to keep the comic store open late just so they could make up for going to school during the day, that someone else could look out for them for once.

Sometimes he wishes they didn't have to worry so much.

"They treat you good here huh?"

"Yeah. Found it!" Laddie said as he crawled over the bed to sit next to Alan, setting the worn-out comics on the older teen's lap. Alan gave a snort when he saw the one at the top.

"Blade?"

"Yeah, cool huh?"

"Ironic." Alan said as he kept flipping through the comics. Spider-man, Iron man, Green Lantern-

"Dwayne and Paul say they like you a lot." The boy suddenly said and Alan looked up at him, "Do you like them?"

"I-…" He wasn't sure what to say to the kid. "It's complicated."

"Well, it'll be nice to have a new big brother." Laddie leaned his head on Alan's shoulder and he stared down at the boy for a moment, not sure what to think when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Edgar finally came back from wherever he disappeared to, David was with him. Alan sighed raking a hand through his hair in frustration. Before looking down at the boy again.

"Hey, does David talk about Edgar?"

Laddie lifted his head and looked over to where the older teen nodded and he shrugged, "David doesn't really talk a lot."

"Well, when he does talk what does he say about Edgar?"

The boy looked up for a moment, "David says Edgar is a hard mark."

Alan frowned a he looked over to the two. Apparently not that hard.

"He also said he's going to turn Edgar before the next full moon."

Alan's eyes went wide, "What-"

"I dunno why, Dwayne said its important to do it before the full moon." The boy said flipping to the next comic. Alan gaped at him.

So, they had no intention of letting the brothers go. That much Alan kind of figured out, but…

The next full moon is three days away. What's so important about that? Why not just try to turn him now? What on earth could David be planning?

 **A/N: Please review**


End file.
